Big Stadium and Small Court
|map=Unova Nimbasa City Map.png }} The Big Stadium (Japanese: ビッグスタジアム Big Stadium) and Small Court (Japanese: リトルコート Little Court) are the sports arenas of Nimbasa City. Big Stadium is used by professional baseball, soccer, and American football players to practice and compete, whereas Small Court is the same for tennis and basketball players. Sport-based Trainers may be battled in both locations daily. Occasionally, games are played, which bars the player from entering the field for a couple of hours. Depending on the sport of the day, Small Court is generally closed in the morning for one to two hours, and Big Stadium is closed in the afternoons for two to three hours. Games schedule These are the times during which the fields of Big Stadium and Small Court are closed due to on-going games. Items These items are given after defeating certain Trainers. Most of them appear randomly each day. }} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Black and White :For the Trainers in , see here Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 List of Trainers of Big Stadium After 3rd and 4th Badges Sunday/Monday/Thursday |3|513|Pansear|♂| |None|515|Panpour|♂| |None|511|Pansage|♂| |None|36=アレックス|37=Alex}} |2|520|Tranquill|♂| |None|551|Sandile|♂| |None|36=ランディ|37=Randy}} |1|532|Timburr|♂| |None|36=ジェームス|37=James}} Tuesday/Friday Wednesday/Saturday |2|532|Timburr|♂| |None|532|Timburr|♂| |None|36=|37=}} |2|554|Darumaka|♂| |None|532|Timburr|♂| |None|36=|37=}} |1|557|Dwebble|♂| |None|36=|37=}} After 5th and 6th Badges Sunday/Monday/Thursday Tuesday/Friday Wednesday/Saturday After 7th Badge Sunday/Monday/Thursday |2|552|Krokorok|♂| |None|521|Unfezant|♂| |None|36=ランディ|37=Randy}} |2|533|Gurdurr|♂| |None|624|Pawniard|♂| |None|36=|37=}} |2|514|Simisear|♂| |None|516|Simipour|♂| |None|36=|37=}} Tuesday/Friday |1|510|Liepard|♂| |None|36=|37=}} |1|581|Swanna|♂| |None|36=|37=}} |2|525|Boldore|♂| |None|525|Boldore|♂| |None|36=|37=}} |2|581|Swanna|♀| |None|581|Swanna|♀| |None|36=|37=}} Wednesday/Saturday |2|555|Darmanitan|♂| |None|555|Darmanitan|♂| |None|36=|37=}} |1|558|Crustle|♂| |None|36=|37=}} Post-game Sunday/Monday/Thursday |3|516|Simipour|♂| |None|514|Simisear|♂| |None|512|Simisage|♂| |None|36=アレックス|37=Alex}} |2|521|Unfezant|♂| |None|553|Krookodile|♂| |None|36=ランディ|37=Randy}} |2|104|Cubone|♂| |None|625|Bisharp|♂| |None|36=ジェームス|37=James}} |2|514|Simisear|♂| |None|516|Simipour|♂| |None|36=|37=}} |2|625|Bisharp|♂| |None|512|Simisage|♂| |None|36=|37=}} Tuesday/Friday |2|581|Swanna|♂| |None|352|Kecleon|♂| |None|36=トニー|37=Tony}} |3|276|Taillow|♂| |None|215|Sneasel|♂| |None|510|Liepard|♂| |None|36=ロベルト|37=Roberto}} |2|075|Graveler|♂| |None|106|Hitmonlee|♂| |None|36=マルコ|37=Marco}} |2|581|Swanna|♀| |None|581|Swanna|♀| |None|36=マナとサエ|37=Mana and Sae}} |2|510|Liepard|♂| |None|510|Liepard|♂| |None|36=タツとマサ|37=Tatsu and Masa}} Wednesday/Saturday |3|108|Lickitung|♂| |None|555|Darmanitan|♂| |None|534|Conkeldurr|♂| |None|36=ダン|37=Dan}} |3|539|Sawk|♂| |None|538|Throh|♂| |None|297|Hariyama|♂| |None|36=ボブ|37=Bob}} |1|205|Forretress|♂| |None|36=ダイスケ|37=Daisuke}} |2|555|Darmanitan|♂| |None|555|Darmanitan|♂| |None|36=タカとシゲ|37=Taka and Shige}} |2|539|Sawk|♂| |None|538|Throh|♂| |None|36=カホとマコ|37=Kaho and Mako}} List of Trainers of Small Court After 3rd and 4th Badges Sunday/Monday/Wednesday/Friday |1|522|Blitzle|♀| |None|36=エレナ|37=Elena}} |2|546|Cottonee|♀| |None|548|Petilil|♀| |None|36=アネット|37=Annette}} |1|183|Marill|♀| |None|36=マリー|37=Marie}} Tuesday/Thursday/Saturday |1|544|Whirlipede|♂| |None|36=ボビー|37=Bobby}} |2|507|Herdier|♂| |None|524|Roggenrola|♂| |None|36=ジョン|37=John}} |2|541|Swadloon|♂| |None|507|Herdier|♂| |None|36=マイク|37=Mike}} After 5th and 6th Badges Sunday/Monday/Wednesday/Friday Tuesday/Thursday/Saturday After 7th Badge Sunday/Monday/Wednesday/Friday |2|523|Zebstrika|♂| |None|523|Zebstrika|♂| |None|36=|37=}} |1|523|Zebstrika|♀| |None|36=|37=}} |2|547|Whimsicott|♀| |None|549|Lilligant|♀| |None|36=|37=}} |1|593|Jellicent|♀| |None|36=|37=}} Tuesday/Thursday/Saturday |1|545|Scolipede|♂| |None|36=|37=}} |2|525|Boldore|♂| |None|545|Scolipede|♂| |None|36=|37=}} |2|508|Stoutland|♂| |None|525|Boldore|♂| |None|36=|37=}} |2|542|Leavanny|♂| |None|508|Stoutland|♂| |None|36=|37=}} Post-game Sunday/Monday/Wednesday/Friday |2|523|Zebstrika|♀| |None|593|Jellicent|♀| |None|36=ヒロとシン|37=Hiro and Shin}} |2|343|Baltoy|| |None|523|Zebstrika|♀| |None|36=エレナ|37=Elena}} |2|547|Whimsicott|♀| |None|549|Lilligant|♀| |None|36=アイとソラ|37=Ai and Sora}} |2|547|Whimsicott|♀| |None|549|Lilligant|♀| |None|36=アネット|37=Annette}} |2|100|Voltorb|| |None|593|Jellicent|♀| |None|36=マリー|37=Marie}} Tuesday/Thursday/Saturday |2|458|Mantyke|♂| |None|545|Scolipede|♂| |None|36=ボビー|37=Bobby}} |2|545|Scolipede|♂| |None|526|Gigalith|♂| |None|36=タクとヤス|37=Taku and Yasu}} |2|508|Stoutland|♂| |None|526|Gigalith|♂| |None|36=ジョン|37=John}} |2|508|Stoutland|♀| |None|626|Bouffalant|♀| |None|36=ミクとサエ|37=Miku and Sae}} |2|284|Masquerain|♂| |None|626|Bouffalant|♂| |None|36=マイク|37=Mike}} Additional Trainers These Trainers are found after the player enters the Hall of Fame for the first time. They can appear in either arena, three at a time, and in no set order. |3|596|Galvantula|♂| |None|357|Tropius|♂| |None|473|Mamoswine|♂| |None|36=タツヤ|37=Tatsuya}} |3|124|Jynx|♀| |None|134|Vaporeon|♂| |None|142|Aerodactyl|♂| |None|36=ルーシー|37=Lucy}} |1|235|Smeargle|♂| |None|36=ピエール|37=Pierre}} |1|136|Flareon|♂| |None|36=パティ|37=Patty}} |1|107|Hitmonchan|♂| |None|36=ユウキ|37=Yūki}} |3|056|Mankey|♂| |None|214|Heracross|♂| |None|534|Conkeldurr|♂| |None|36=フミヒト|37=Fumihiko}} |2|122|Mr. Mime|♂| |None|122|Mr. Mime|♂| |None|36=ダヴィッド|37=David}} |2|050|Diglett|♂| |None|051|Dugtrio|♂| |None|36=カズマサ|37=Kazumasa}} |4|456|Finneon|♂| |None|368|Gorebyss|♂| |None|367|Huntail|♂| |None|457|Lumineon|♂| |None|36=カズトモ|37=Kazutomo}} |1|199|Slowking|♂| |None|36=マサオミ|37=Masaomi}} |2|058|Growlithe|♂| |None|573|Cinccino|♀| |None|36=アリカ|37=Arika}} |2|441|Chatot|♂| |None|040|Wigglytuff|♀| |None|36=ショウイチ|37=Shōichi}} |1|113|Chansey|♀| |None|36=フミエ|37=Fumie}} |1|351|Castform|♀| |None|36=ヒヅキ|37=Hizuki}} |2|079|Slowpoke|♂| |None|080|Slowbro|♂| |None|36=ヒロシ|37=Hiroshi}} |5|019|Rattata|♀| |None|161|Sentret|♀| |None|263|Zigzagoon|♀| |None|399|Bidoof|♀| |None|504|Patrat|♀| |None|36=ケサコ|37=Kesako}} |6|438|Bonsly|♂| |None|194|Wooper|♂| |None|446|Munchlax|♂| |None|027|Sandshrew|♂| |None|360|Wynaut|♂| |None|325|Spoink|♂| |None|36=ヒロユキ|37=Hiroyuki}} |6|220|Swinub|♀| |None|060|Poliwag|♀| |None|173|Cleffa|♀| |None|443|Gible|♀| |None|174|Igglybuff|♀| |None|246|Larvitar|♀| |None|36=イクエ|37=Ikue}} |3|424|Ambipom|♂| |None|455|Carnivine|♂| |None|208|Steelix|♂| |None|36=アラン|37=Alan}} |3|518|Musharna|♀| |None|426|Drifblim|♀| |None|197|Umbreon|♂| |None|36=マキコ|37=Makiko}} |2|059|Arcanine|♂| |None|620|Mienshao|♂| |None|36=ジェフ|37=Jeff}} |1|439|Mime Jr.|♂| |None|36=モトヤス|37=Motoyasu}} |1|238|Smoochum|♀| |None|36=マユコ|37=Mayuko}} |3|203|Girafarig|♂| |None|561|Sigilyph|♂| |None|344|Claydol|♂| |None|36=ツカサ|37=Tsukasa}} |2|429|Mismagius|♀| |None|576|Gothitelle|♀| |None|36=ヤヨイ|37=Yayoi}} |3|262|Mightyena|♂| |None|435|Skuntank|♂| |None|342|Crawdaunt|♂| |None|36=テツヤ|37=Tetsuya}} |3|370|Luvdisc|♀| |None|083|Farfetch'd|♀| |None|108|Lickitung|♀| |None|36=|37=}} |2|434|Stunky|♂| |None|089|Muk|♂| |None|36=ヨシノリ|37=Yoshinori}} |2|302|Sableye|♀| |None|510|Liepard|♀| |None|36=エミリア|37=Emilia}} |4|135|Jolteon|♂| |None|028|Sandslash|♂| |None|227|Skarmory|♂| |None|248|Tyranitar|♂| |None|36=アレン|37=Allen}} |4|369|Relicanth|♂| |None|219|Magcargo|♀| |None|471|Glaceon|♂| |None|149|Dragonite|♀| |None|36=サユリ|37=Sayuri}} |2|303|Mawile|♂| |None|530|Excadrill|♂| |None|36=コウジ|37=Kōji}} |3|364|Sealeo|♂| |None|362|Glalie|♂| |None|365|Walrein|♀| |None|36=マシュー|37=Matthew}} |3|048|Venonat|♂| |None|049|Venomoth|♂| |None|020|Raticate|♂| |None|36=カズキ|37=Kazuki}} In the anime Both the Big Stadium and the Small Court appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!. Football teams known as the 11 and Team play in the Big Stadium. and played a few rounds of tennis together inside the Small Court. Trivia *In Black and White, s, s, and s are the only regular Trainer classes found in these games who are not represented by a Trainer here post-game. * The additional Trainers are not set for the day until the player physically enters the buildings. * It is possible for the Trainers to be defeated, upgrade their team and still be rematched in the same day. For example, if the player has four Badges, defeats a Trainer in this location, then gets the fifth Badge in the same day, they can still return here and rebattle the Trainer with their upgraded team. * Due to the way that s in are programmed, after battling and receiving a Rare Candy, the player may leave the field and even the building, then enter again to rebattle the Breeder and receive another Rare Candy. In other languages Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Buildings de:Sportstadion und Sporthalle es:Estadios fr:Petit Terrain it:Stadio Stellare ja:ビッグスタジアム zh:大竞技场